Caos
by Niacriza
Summary: Ya grande Lyserg Diethel tiene una compañera inseparable: La Soledad. Una continua tortura psicologica para el personaje ingles.


**CAOS.**

Lastimosamente ni este hermoso personaje ni los que lo acompañan me pertenecen. Aunque ¿a quien no le gustaría tenerlo?

Soy nueva en esto, por favor ténganme un poquitín de paciencia.

_Tan solo quiero que mi voz te desespere y robe la razón, y llorando que te abraces, a tus miedos corazón._

_Hasta que tu muerte nos separe, Mago de Oz._

La vida de Lyserg Diethel era un desastre casi desde que él tenía memoria. Ahora con 18 años no podía considerarse precisamente un chico problema, claro, teniendo en cuenta que no le interesaba causar problemas y él mismo se había encargado de que su vida fuera terriblemente monótona.

Estudiaba en el día y había conseguido un trabajo en la noche, no porque necesitara el dinero pues le sobraba, sino porque quería estar lo más alejado posible de su casa, ya que esta, después de ser reconstruida y quedar igual que antes le traía recuerdos no muy agradables y lo hacía casi ahogarse en la soledad.

La soledad, algo que junto con su ahora mas apreciada que nunca Morphin se había convertido en parte de su vida. A veces llegaba a pensar en la terrible idea de tener a "Soledad" como su compañera sentimental hasta el fin de sus días. El fin de sus días era algo que Lyserg más que nadie esperaba que llegara pronto.

Pero no llegaba, así que muy pacientemente tenía que esperar, siguiendo con su vida rutinaria de siempre.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la cafetería donde estaba ya no había nadie, solo él.

¿Qué rayos...? ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado aquí que ya todo el mundo se fue?

_Lyserg...- _Se escucho una voz a su espalda.

Lyserg volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con nada, no había nada, todo estaba solo, sabía que no podía ser Morphin pues ella no hablaba mucho, alguien del lugar no, pues este estaba vacío y que él supiera nadie de ahí lo conocía, tampoco podría ser un espíritu pues no conocía a muchos y de haber sido así habría

sentido su presencia, ¿entonces quien era?...

_Lyserg... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porqué estas tan solo?_

¿Qué?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿Quién eres?

_¿No me respondes?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo a la respuesta?, ¿Porqué estas tan solo Lyserg?_

Seas lo que seas déjame en paz.

Diciendo esto Lyserg salio rápidamente del lugar, notando que la calle que normalmente estaba muy concurrida ahora estaba casi desierta, las únicas personas que veía parecían indigentes que caminaban por la mitad de la calle como si nada y claro al parecer no tenían nada de que preocuparse pues tampoco había carros. Uno de los indigentes que tenia casi toda la cara cubierta y vestía con andrajos de color negro se dirigía hacía él, Lyserg no le dio importancia hasta que paso a su lado...

_Asesino..._- murmuró el tipo.

¿Qué?- Lyserg volteo para ver al indigente, pero al igual que con la extraña voz no encontró nada.

Alarmado Lyserg miro a su alrededor y noto que todos los indigentes que eran unos diez lo miraban fijamente y empezaban a murmurar cosas que en un principio él no entendía pero que conforme pasaban los minutos se hacían mas claras y repetitivas, los indigentes continuaban murmurando, no se movían, solo lo miraban, pero Lyserg aterrado escucho claramente lo que decían como si se lo estuvieran gritando al oído...

_Asesino._

_Mal amigo._

_Traidor._

_Interesado._

_¿Por qué estas tan solo?_

_¿Sabes porqué? _

_¡ASESINO!, ¡MAL AMIGO!, ¡TRAIDOR!, ¡INTERESADO!, ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS TAN SOLO?, ¿SABES PORQUÉ?..._

A estas alturas Lyserg estaba desesperado, se cubrió los oídos para no tener que escuchar a esa gente pero seguía escuchando las voces que parecían ser miles y retumbaban en su cerebro como martillazos, ya no podía más.

¡¡¡DEJENME EN PAAAAAAAAAZZ!!! – gritó fuertemente.

Las voces cesaron, Lyserg seguía con las manos en los oídos y tenia los ojos cerrados, y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que los indigentes ya no estaban, pero si estaba la gente que antes no había visto y lo miraban como mosca en leche, Lyserg no tuvo otra reacción mas que salir corriendo.

Corrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, seguía corriendo como si alguien lo persiguiera, como si tuviera que alcanzar algo importante, por primera vez en su vida no le importaba con quien chocara y mucho menos pedir disculpas, cuando no pudo mas se detuvo en un parque y se sentó pesadamente en el borde de una fuente que estaba cerrada.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse observaba a la gente del parque, había niños, jóvenes y adultos, parecían felices, esas imágenes lo tranquilizaron un poco aunque no lo hacían del todo feliz pues la mayoría de las personas estaban en familia o eran amigos y bueno, tenia amigos y aunque hacía tiempo que no los veía, él sabía que estaban bien, por lo menos vivos, algo que no podía decir de sus padres, él los extrañaba mas que a nadie en el mundo, desde que ellos se habían ido su vida no había sido precisamente la mejor y en estos momentos sentía que los necesitaba mucho. Observo una familia que estaba a lo lejos, parecía numerosa, todos eran grandes con excepción de una niña de unos ocho años muy linda que jugaba con una pelota que salio volando y se dirigió a Lyserg que sonrío levemente.

Una familia...- dijo en voz baja y luego suspiró.

_Algo que definitivamente no vas a tener JAMAS._

Otra vez la maldita voz, Lyserg volvió a alterarse y volteo de nuevo con la esperanza de ver por fin a quien hablaba y cual sería su sorpresa cuando vio a una niña, era la niña que había visto jugando con la familia numerosa y tenia la pelota "perdida" en sus manos.

La niña si que era linda, sus ojos eran azul oscuro y su cabello castaño claro caía perfectamente sobre su overol rojo, pero había algo extraño, esos ojos profundos tenían un brillo intenso y extraño que Lyserg solo pudo identificar como malicioso y muy curioso pues Lyserg no se sentía nada bien con la mirada penetrante de la niña, y su boca, su pequeña boquita tenia una sonrisa que mas que sonrisa parecía una mueca burlona. Lyserg no dejaba de mirarla incrédulo ante las expresiones de la niña y lo que él creía que ella había dicho. Aun así él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa dulce y extraña niña no fuera la que había dicho esa cruel frase, pero solo podía averiguarlo de una manera.

Di... disculpa... pequeña ¿dijiste... dijiste algo?- _¿_Nervioso¿por qué rayos se sentía nervioso? Es solo una niña ¿verdad?

_¿Es que ahora eres sordo Lyserg?, dije que tú jamás vas a tener una familia, la perdiste hace tiempo, no tienes una ahora y no vas a tener una nunca, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?, o es que todavía piensas que alguien te va a aceptar como parte de su familia o mejor aun que tú podrás formar una, no seas iluso, Dios tiene preparados grandes regalos, pero para gente como yo y MI familia no a pobres niños tristes y solitarios como tú, ¿por qué sabes otra cosa?- _la voz de la niña se torno increíblemente inocente- _Dios hace mucho que se olvido de ti._

Eso no es verdad, no sé lo que seas niña, pero eres perversa, no me voy a dejar engañar por tus estúpidas palabra- aunque Lyserg trataba de sonar lo mas convencido posible en realidad estaba aterrado- Lo que dices no es verdad, no eres mas que una pequeña habladora.

_Trata todo lo que quieras de convencerte, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón, no eres más que un patético pedazo de hombre que intenta por todos los medios ocultar la dura realidad de su pobre y desolada vida. Lyserg, estas completamente solo porque eres un ser de lo mas bajo, eres un traidor, un perdedor, abandonaste a los que te ofrecieron su amistad a pesar de tus actos violentos solo para volverte un asesino, un maldito bloque de hielo, para acabar con las personas que este mundo no necesita, ¡Pero no tuviste en cuenta algo!- _ahora la dulce voz era casi un alarido- ¡¡¡¡_ERES TÚ A QUIEN NO NECESITA EL MUNDO!!!! Jajajajajajajaja... _

La risa era muy ruidosa y sonaba terrible no parecía provenir de una niña, ni siquiera de alguien mayor, no era humana, no sabía de que era pero lo horrorizaba y ni hablar de las palabras de la pequeña, ¿el mundo no lo necesitaba?, él nunca se había considerado una parte fundamental del mundo pero tampoco un estorbo, siempre había deseado ayudar a la gente como lo hacía su padre, pero ¿acaso la gente no quería que _él_ los ayudara?, ¿acaso preferirían cualquier cosa a que _él _los ayudara?. La risa casi demoníaca de la niña y los terribles pensamientos que esas dolorosas palabras habían provocado prácticamente enloquecieron a Lyserg, ya no era él, era algo mas, se sentía furioso, triste, frustrado y confundido. Todos esos pensamientos se revolvieron tanto en su cabeza que completamente fuera de control se abalanzó sobre la niña y con toda la fuerza física y espiritual que no solo sus brazos sino también todo su cuerpo poseía empezó a estrangular a la pequeña. La desesperación tomo posesión de él al observar que por más fuerza que empleara en "callar" a esa niña ella seguía riendo cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que se escucho un ruido corto y seco dejando todo en silencio. El silencio era casi sepulcral y la niña ya no reía, pero Lyserg no la soltaba como si tratara de asegurarse que ya no iba a hablar, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no escucharía mas esa asquerosa risa la dejo caer como un bulto en el suelo y se quedo arrodillado frente a ella, el silencio empeoraba y Lyserg deseaba escuchar algo por pequeño que fuera, y así fue, empezó a escuchar un ruido agudo y repetitivo, no sabía de donde venia ni que era pues ya no veía nada por las lagrimas que habían empezado a nublar sus ojos, pero el ruido ahora era mas fuerte y claro y entonces Lyserg supo lo que era y de donde provenía, era un grito, un terrible y doloroso grito que venía de una mujer que desesperada movía el cuerpo de la niña frente a él.

Lyserg como volviendo en si se quedo perplejo ante lo que veía, la niña loca que había estado molestándolo ahora estaba en los brazos de la mujer, con sus ojos muy abiertos pero que ya no tenían ningún brillo, estaban sin vida, ¡¿SIN VIDA?! Allí, en ese instante Lyserg supo la atrocidad que había cometido, sin pensarlo un minuto le había roto el cuello a una niña que ahora muerta lucía tan inocente en brazos de la que probablemente era su madre, ¡SU MADRE! Una mujer aparentemente joven que entre las lagrimas lo miraba con un odio terrible, un odio que él conocía muy bien pues años atrás lo había sentido y algunas veces todavía lo hacía, era el odio que él sentía por Hao, el odio que lo había hecho cometer tantas locuras, que lo había destrozado por completo y ahora alguien sentía ese odio hacia él.

Completamente confundido Lyserg trato de decir algo, pero inmediatamente cerró la boca, ¿qué iba a decir?, ¿lo siento?, con una disculpa no arreglaría lo que había hecho, nada lo arreglaría pues ya era tarde, ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿Quién le estaba haciendo eso?, ¿qué lo había obligado a hacer eso? La tristeza una vez mas inundó su corazón, solo podida estar allí petrificado, de rodillas viendo los frutos de sus asquerosos actos, intentó moverse, tratar de explicar lo que había hecho, pero no pudo pues algo fuerte y rápido le golpeo la cara haciéndolo caer contra el suelo duro y frío. Lo que sea que lo hubiera golpeado le había roto la nariz, estaba seguro por el dolor que sentía y la sangre que veía en sus manos después de haberse tocado la cara, al mirar hacia arriba vio la silueta de uno de los hombres que estaba antes con la niña y distinguió la misma mirada llena de odio que había visto en la mujer. El hombre estaba mas que furioso y con la ira y la angustia reflejadas en su rostro le dio a Lyserg una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo escupir una buena cantidad de sangre. Lyserg trato de levantarse pero el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte y claro los demás miembros de la familia no lo iban a dejar así, entre el hombre que lo había golpeado antes y otros dos lo rodearon y mientras uno lo sostenía los otros dos lo golpeaban en donde fuera, Lyserg no trato de defenderse pues en el torbellino que en ese momento tenía por mente lo poco que razonaba era que se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

Sin saber cómo, Lyserg recobró la extraña fuerza que había utilizado para matar a la niña, se soltó de los tres hombres y como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, corrió de nuevo.

Lyserg no quería correr, quería recibir su castigo, quería morir lenta y dolorosamente, sus heridas sangraban mucho como si lo hubieran despellejado pero no se detenía por más que lo quisiera. Se esforzó mucho por regresar o por hacer algo para recibir un castigo, hasta que su cuerpo como si ya recibiera órdenes se dirigió a una vieja fabrica de papel.

Lyserg fue rápidamente al segundo piso desde donde se veían varias maquinas, entre esas la principal y mas grande, la trituradora de madera. Él no sabía que estaba haciendo pues nunca había estado por allí y no conocía la fabrica, sin embargo observo todo y sintió como si esas grandes maquinas lo llamaran, su interés se dirigió especialmente a la trituradora, esta era muy grande, debía serlo pues allí había grandes troncos, además parecía un gran embudo que al final tenia cientos de pequeñas y filosas cuchillas que se movían rápidamente como dientes de un animal carnívoro. Embobado con esa imponente imagen casi sin darse cuenta se subió a la baranda que separaba el segundo piso de las maquinas y cerrando los ojos se lanzó a la trituradora...

Lyserg Diethel despertó como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos meses, empapado en sudor y gritando terriblemente. Siempre tenía la misma maldita pesadilla y cada vez era más larga, más horrible y más real. Con dificultad por los nervios aun alterados se levanto y abrió la ventana para recibir sobre su empapada piel los calidos rayos de un sol que al igual que él apenas se levantaba, respiro hondo y decidió como lo hacía siempre poner su mejor cara y enfrentarse a su realidad que muchas veces era mas terrible que esa pesadilla.

**FIN **

**Nota: **Que creyeron que lo iba a matar, noooooooooooo no es para tanto, sí, soy sádica eso lo sé, pero no para exagerar además si yo escribo algo donde Lyserg muera su muerte tiene que ser interesante, buena, no el pobre por allí suicidándose y quedando hecho pedazos.

Este fic me encanta, pues puedo explotar los traumas y errores de mi personaje favorito y aun así dejarlo relativamente bien, ojalá les haya gustado y si no pues díganlo, pero sin insultos.


End file.
